


Kuroko's Birthday

by umisabaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: I wrote this for Kuroko's birthday. =DIt originally appeared on my tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com). Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!





	Kuroko's Birthday

Kuroko wakes up at midnight to a text message.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROKO, I WISH I WAS THERE WITH YOU.

Kuroko shoves the phone under his pillow and rolls over.

He wishes Kagami was here too.

*

In his first class, there are flowers.

“Is there a Kuroko-san here? A Kuroko Tetsuya-san?” the deliver asks, holding a huge bouquet of roses. At least four dozen. “I have a delivery.”

Everyone starts talking, and Kuroko wants to sink into his chair, he is so mortified.

*

_ You didn’t have to send flowers, _ Kuroko writes back, when he gets the chance.

_ Oh, you’ve only gotten the flowers? _

This fills him with a very ominous dread.

*

In his second class, there is singing. An acapella group, serenading him with a happy birthday. This is distinctly embarrassing, made more so by the fact that his Literature professor is enjoying the hell out of this disruption.

“Kuroko-kun, it’s your birthday? Congratulations! Everyone, let’s all sing happy birthday!”

He likes his literature professor, so he will forgive her of this.

He is not sure he can forgive his boyfriend.

*

_ This is excessive, Kagami-kun. _

But Kagami doesn’t respond to his text.

*

In his third class, there are balloons.

A whole bunch of them that he has to tie to his bag and now all the misdirection in the world won’t make any difference because he has a million balloons floating over his head.

*

“Hey! You’re the birthday boy, right?” Someone in his Economics class asks. “Your stuffed dog is sooo cute!”

Kuroko hides his face under the gigantic stuffed dog that was delivered to his Econ class.

“Kuroko, right? We should go out and celebrate your birthday!”

“That is alright, Tanazaki-san,” Kuroko murmurs.

“Do you have plans already?”

“No,” Kuroko admits, because he’s never been good at lying.

“Well, we’re drinking anyway, so come on! Let’s go celebrate!”

*

“ _ Everyone _ is talking about you,” another girl says, and Kuroko can’t remember her name. “Where’s your boyfriend? I want to meet this man!” Tanazaki says. “Is he rich?”

“He’s American,” Kuroko says, a tad apologetically, hoping that this will explain Kagami’s shamelessness. “And he is in America.”

“He is sooo sweet,” another girl says.

“But rich, yeah?” Says a flashy young man who reminds Kuroko of Kise. “Are you dating a celebrity? A movie star? Everyone’s taking bets on this, come on man, spill!”

Kuroko still has enough of a poker face that he doesn’t react to this. “He is just very extravagant with his affections.”

This does not let him off the hook. “A mystery man, huh?” Says a woman in his literature class. “I bet he’s in the Mafia.”

*

At some point in the evening, he texts Kagami again. He starts to write,  _ I miss you, _ but he thinks that might make their long-distance thing even more painful, so he deletes it and instead writes:

_ Thank you for all the presents. _

There still isn’t a response, but he reminds himself that Kagami is very busy.

*

He wasn’t expecting to spend his birthday with other people, much less near strangers, which is why he’s surprised to find he actually enjoys the outing. Even if everyone thinks he’s dating a celebrity. (And. Well.)

But he still misses Kagami with a painful ache, and as he leaves the bar he thinks he must be missing Kagami even more that he thought because now he’s hallucinating.

“Hey, Kuroko. Happy birthday.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, realizing that he’s not hallucinating, because now he’s in his boyfriend’s arms and it’s definitely Kagami.

“If you were coming you didn’t have to send all the presents,” Kuroko says, which might sound like a complaint, but he knows Kagami will understand.  _ All I needed was you. You were all I wanted. _

“Yeah, I know. I figured you’d hate it,” Kagami grins, “But you said once—remember? That you were forgotten 364 days out of the year except on your birthday. So I really wanted to make sure you were remembered on your birthday.”

Kuroko has to cling to Kagami and bury his face in his chest to hide his reaction.

Distantly, he hears one of his new friends day, “Dude, that’s  _ Kagami Taiga. _ The NBA player! I totally win the bet!”

“Nuh uh, you said football player!”

“It’s totally the same thing! Pay up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kuroko's birthday. =D
> 
> It originally appeared on my tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com). Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
